Keith Jackson
J. Keith Jackson (the J stands for John) is an original and current troupe member of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. Since summer 2016, he has also created the pre-show playlists for the waiting audience. In late 2017, he came on board as one of the show's script editors. Keith has been writing autobiographies for nearly nine seconds, and has logged only slightly more time as an actor. Luckily for the ragtag crew of the IABDRH, this clumsy rookie stumbled upon a magical artifact that imbues him with the dulcet tones of a middle-aged man. Tune in to find out if his pluck and determination is enough to inspire the IABDRH-ers to victory. His special skills including having the most easily pronounced name in the cast and proficiency in Microsoft Excel. He excels at selecting music to go along with episodes of the show. You can find a list of his recommended songs on the monthly show pages. Keith's Meet the Cast podcast episode was the fourth of that series, released as podcast episode 22. Keith is also a co-host for It's All Been Trekked Before ''podcast. '''Characters' Main Characters * Commissioner Carl Darling in The Topnotch Tangler. * Admiral Jamie Jamieson in Universe Journey. * Pat Shock in Morning Show. * Jake Cotton in Privates. Retired Main Characters * Cowboy Joe in the Cowboy Joe commercials. Recurring Characters * Alfredo in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One. * Announcer in Splunk. Retired Recurring Characters * Phillip "The Senator" Blake in The Scary Dead. * Cyril in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One (volume two).'' '''Guest Characters' Commercials * Georgie in Georgie's Jabs ''"Gamer Girl Allison." * Stuart in ''Tina's "Tina's Tires." * Salesman in "Magic Hat." * Nigel in "Space Janitor Nigel." * Michael J. Cox in Trent Tushner "& Michael J. Cox." * Jerry La Fontaine in Life With A Voice Actor "The La Fontaines." * Marty in "Time Travel Booking Agency." * Stuart in Tina's "Tina's Tires." * John in Tina's "Tina's Satire." * Keith in "Happy Pills Ad." * Romey in Ghost Buddies ''"Making the Movie." ''Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One * Borot in "Team Work." * Frazzle in "Three's Company." * Trexel (Grezit the Green's mate) in "The Hub" and "Blumpkin & Felchy." * Rhys in "They're Back!" * Grezit the Green in "Childish Thing" (rerun in IABD Classic 1). * Razzle in "Three's Company" (rerun in IABD Classic 2). * Costello in "Jant Braidley" * Ned in "Punch" Itzahlbend Theatre * Chauncy in "The Grasshopper and the Ants." Mystery Dream Team * Dr. Frankenstein in "Frankenstein's Monster." Packer & Ratcliff * Cornelius in "The Knight Shift." * Nigel in "Spacey-Wacey." * Nicholas Ratcliff in "Love Story." * Mikey in "A Day in the Life of TIM." * zombie in "The Pursuit of Packer." Pornstar Detectives * Barry in "And the Case of the Missing Merch" and "And the Case of the Missing Crook." * Richard Schiff in "The Trail of Bruce Jenner." * Secret Service (non-speaking) in 2019 "The Bigly, Huuuge Mess." * Craig in 2019 "The Penislutimate Peril." * Former Zombie in 2019 "Year of Hell." * Mounty #2 in "Granny Gonzo Mounts Up." The Scary Dead * Jack Shepard in "Break Out." Space Dirt * Narrator in "The Pilot." Universe Journey * Who in "Kids These Days." * Malone in "Going Home." * Larry in "Neu Life" (rerun substitute in IABD at The Nest) Category:Troupe Member Category:It's All Been Trekked Before